12 Cakes and Pastries
by IheartOakenshield193712
Summary: Thorin needed a dash of sweetness in his life. Who better than the boy with the delicious bread :: Hobbit/Hunger Games crossover :: Thorin/Peeta :: Modern!AU


**I dedicate this story to Thranduil's Party Moose VIII though I'm pretty sure she has no idea why. I've been sitting on this story for about two years maybe ;)**

 **Modern!AU - One Shot!**

* * *

 _12 Cakes and Pastries_

"Sir, are you ready to order?"

Thorin blinked. He hadn't realized he had been staring into space for so long. He opened his mouth only to close it again.

The young man behind the counter smiled at his only customer. "A few more minutes?"

"Uh-" He cleared his throat, surprised at how parched it was. "-what do you recommend?" he stammered. He tried not to look sheepish as he confessed, "I've never been here."

"Oh, really?" The man sounded so amused and delighted. "Well, our coffee is exceptional. It's not The Red Dragon Cafe, but it's better than a gas station's. We specialize in cakes and other pastries."

He walked over to the case of pastries and began eagerly talking. "We have sweet bread, regular loaves for those wanting freshly made bread. Shortbread with either strawberries, peaches, blueberries, or plain. Filled flaky pastries with either chocolate, strawberries, oranges, peaches, or cream."

He moved to the next case. "And cakes ranging from little tea cakes to full-sized birthday cakes."

Thorin stared at the cases in more shock than surprise for everything looked quite delectable. "Wh-what is the best?"

The young man hummed. "It'll have to be this one." He pointed to a small cake with beautiful blue iced jewel on top.

The older man's eyebrows raised in surprise at the intricate detail on something that would be gone in roughly five minutes. "I'll take it," he replied. "And a cup of coffee."

The other man smiled and nodded. He rang up the price on the cash-register.

"Where you from?" the young blond asked as he handed Thorin his change and pastry.

He looked up curiously. "What?"

The younger man's cheeks colored in embarrassment. "Sorry. I didn't mean to be so forward." He moved to the coffee machine. "I was only asking where you're from. Since you've never been here."

"Oh, other side of town," Thorin replied simply. He shrugged. "The Red Dragon was crowded and I don't exactly prefer the company of people."

Peeta chuckled. "I know the type." He glanced at the other whose face held interest. "This girl I know," he shook his head and let out a little laugh, "isn't a fan of the species either, unless it's her sister."

Thorin found himself clarifying. "It's not that I don't like people, it's just they can be a bit much at some points," he smiled. He took the cup of coffee from the other. He felt courage spark within him. "Is it usually this dead here?"

"Yeah," he replied. "First few hours of the morning are always laid back. The Red Dragon's the place to be in the morning. Then when people are stumbling around for lunch or dessert after dinner, they usually find this place."

Thorin took a seat near the counter. "You should think about changing locations. Could help," he offered. He took a sip of his drink and nodded. "Not bad. Red Dragon is better, I must say."

Peeta hummed. "Yes, but take a bite of that pastry and you'll think otherwise."

Thorin obeyed and... "Aule, this is grand."

The young man blushed with humbleness and smiled. "Thank you." He continued smiling to himself as he wiped down the counter and tried to make himself busy... but the shop was empty. There was no need to pretend he had things to do.

He eventually sat on the other side of the counter, across from his only customer, when said customer was just about finished with the pastry.

"That," the brunette said with half a mouthful. "-was heaven."

Peeta smile widened. He watched the other down the rest of his coffee and gather his case.

"What's your name?" he heard himself ask. Common courtesy when with a potential regular. Nothing more.

"Thorin," the man replied, his blue eyes bright. "Yours?"

"Peeta."

Thorin smiled then stood. "Well, Peeta. I dare say you are an excellent baker. I'll have to stop here more often." He cleared his throat and felt his cheeks heat as his next choice of words bounced around in his head. "I hope you don't think me too forward, but perhaps one day, it won't be for the delicious sweets."

Peeta's heart skipped a beat.

Thorin gave him a shy smile. "Good day, Peeta."

"Good day, Thorin," he murmured in return. Not too forward at all.


End file.
